marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Everett Thomas (Earth-616)
Synched Is there a complete list of people with whom Synch has synched with? The Next X-Man (talk) 23:31, October 20, 2013 (UTC)Next X-Man Out of Synch ````I just wanted to write somewhere about my disdain for how Synch has been treated. He is an awesome character, a great kid with an excellent personality. He has great powers and would have been able to become one of the real players in the Marvel Universe. Characters have been brought back all the time. It would be no problem to bring him back. But when I look at the way each of his iterations has been treated, I see the hate for this character extends to other realities as well. First of all, you can't find him under his codename, Synch, in the system. You would have to know that his name is Everett Thomas to even find him. Then, of all the pictures to put up of such a cool, levelheaded guy, the pic is one that is of him scowling, as if this has anything to do with his personality. I don't like Marvel's treatment of this great character, killing him off in a stupid way, then doing the same in other versions of him. He doesn't even get a nice sendoff. Things like this really make me upset because I really liked that he was not from the inner city, was a smart guy and had a genuinely good heart. Whoever wrote the description for Everett clearly does not like him, given the negative way it is written. I wish you had never created him if you only wanted to crap on him. There are so many awesome Marvel characters but I guess we aren't allowed to have one guy who is an awesome teen like him to get very far. I think I saw this coming. Thanks for listening and for ruining a great character. Justice4me (talk) 03:54, May 28, 2015‎ :1) "you can't find him under his codename, Synch, in the system" ? If by system you are saying this website: :-a) You realize this ISN'T an official Marvel site ? :-b) You just have to type "Synch" in the address bar or make a research, the research AUTOMATICALLY proposing also "Everett Thomas (Earth-616). If it's too hard, I feel sad for you. :2) If you want to complain, you will find people to support at Comicvine or Cxpulp. Here, we look for the accurate stories and facts about the characters, we do not endorse "fan-boyism". :3) "I see the hate for this character extends to other realities as well". Because he died in some of these other realities ? The Multiverse is a graveyard, and Synch isn't the most suffering character. And he didn't died in stupid ways in HoM, IIRC. Nor in Earth-616. :4) As if Synch was the first character to suffer a bad management and meaningless fate. At least he had an end, and wasn't simply forgotten (or turned into a as countless of more valuable plots an characters. :5) These are comics-books, grew up and cool down. :6) We really aren't Marvel, so https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LjCWiBTQbD4 (ignore the part about the girl-friend cheating the narrator). :7) Contrary to many American corporations, I'm pretty sure Marvel Comics aren't psychic vampires leaching on the desperation of readers by killing off characters they like (except if you count Wolverine and Spider-Man, and if desperation is money) :8) Identify yourself when you post on a talk page. I think you tried but there is only the tilde who will work. :9) Characters are brought back all the time. And it's often a bad idea: Characters who become immortals because authors don't research a little bit, stories who focus over and over on the same over and over resurrected characters because authors can't write a damn story without Wolverine. Maybe Synch would have been used better after being brought back. Maybe he would have been the same way. I think I've answered to everything? Undoniel (talk) 06:36, May 28, 2015 (UTC)